The Unbreakable Vow
by potter717
Summary: Based off of the movie "Just Like Heaven". After making a deal with Draco to help them in their search for horcruxes, the war ends and harry's soul is left wandering around, with draco being the only one that can help him get back to his body. HP/DM I do not own these characters.


Harry had volunteered to take the first watch that night, hoping that some alone time with Ron would help Hermione stop being so mad. She hadn't talked to Ron all day but he knew that she was happy to have him back, even if she was being stubborn about showing it. He was shifting his body to get more comfortable when he saw a glowing light in the trees. He froze, staring straight ahead and waiting to see if he would see it again. He did; whatever it was floated closer to where he was sitting and he saw that it was an owl. But even more than that he saw that it was a Patronus. He looked around the trees but of course he saw no one. What were the chances that two different people knew where they were and wanted to help them this badly? Harry stood up slowly and glanced back at the tent. He had risked it once already, and he knew he was pushing his luck.

Without a Horcrux to worry about strangling him Harry started to follow the owl, weaving in and out of the trees but keeping track of how far exactly he was going, and in what direction. The wand was raised out in front of him and his eyes were too wide as if this would help him see better in the dark. The soft glow of the owl only helped a little. As he approached a clearing the owl disappeared and he quickly lit his wand, pushing it out further. His mouth dropped to the ground at the site in front of him. The owl had disappeared because Draco Malfoy had dropped his wand, and he stood there in front of Harry with his arms raised in the air as if he were surrendering.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry hissed angrily. He looked around quickly expecting an ambush of Death Eaters.

"Calm down, Potter. As you can see I've left myself defenseless…I want to talk to you."  
Harry narrowed his eyes but everything seemed to be ok so far; at least no one had jumped out at him yet and Draco didn't have a wand. "How did you find us?"

"I didn't…I've been sending my Patronus out all over the place looking for you but you're fucking hard to come across. I could barley believe it when I got the signal."

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Harry repeated.

"I've been hearing things…suspicions about what you're running around the country doing."

"Get to the fucking point, Malfoy, before I curse you and leave you in these woods." Harry snapped. Rumors floating around about their mission was not good news; what if those rumors reached Voldemort?

"You've been looking for Horcruxes and I know where they are hidden." Draco said. Harry was so surprised that he lowered his wand, blinking at Draco. "He lets that fucking snake wander all over the house, and animals are the easiest things to practice Occlumency on. The things people tell their pets…." Draco said shaking his head, his voice trailing off.

"And what are you doing looking for us? You want to help us all of a sudden? After you let Death Eaters into the school? After you tried to kill Dumbledore-"

"Damn it, what do you want from me?" Draco said harshly, cutting Harry off. "He was going to kill my family—probably kill me too! I should have taken Dumbledore's help but Snape was there and what do you think would have happened when he told on me? Do you know what it's like having him around all the time? Listening to him plan murders, torture people, being forced to help him-" Draco stopped suddenly and took a deep breath; Harry had never seen him like this before. He pushed away the sympathy that was rising in his chest. "I'm tired of being scared all the time and if you know a way to kill him then yeah, I want to help you."

Harry was surprised by the outburst and the confession of Draco's fear but he was no fool. This was still Draco Malfoy. "What's the catch?" Harry asked, and when Draco didn't answer right away he continued. "No matter what is going on at your place I know you're not helping out of the goodness of your heart. If you tell me where they are hidden, what would you want in return?"

After a second Draco smiled, crossing his arms. "Potter, you know me so well…I'm flattered." Harry rolled his eyes. "I do have a little deal for you. I'll tell you where the Horcruxes are, but if we ever get out of this mess you have to come work for me."

"Work for you?" Harry asked skeptically. It couldn't be that easy.

"As my house elf…like a slave." Draco clarified.

"Fuck you!" Harry snapped, turning to walk away. He knew things wouldn't be that easy with Draco.

"So that's what's going to destroy the wizarding world? Your pride?" Draco sneered behind him. Harry whipped around and got right in his face.

"Vold-" He stopped himself remembering what Ron said about the Taboo and seeing the fear on Draco's face. They both stood silently and held their breaths, but there was no sound; no one was coming. "You-Know-Who is going to destroy the whole world and you're helping him do it!"

"And now I'm trying to help you stop that from happening and you won't let me! Why? You think your chances of beating him are that high?" Draco said, not backing down. Emerald collided with steel as they stared at each other for several moments.

"Fine." Harry whispered, stepping back. "Fine, I'll do it. Tell me where they are."

"Not so fast, Potter. You may be trying to save the world but I still don't trust you. I won't say a word until we make an Unbreakable Vow."

"Are you insane?" Harry snapped. "And what if you die and I'm bound to this promise but I can't do it because you're dead and then I die?" Harry didn't even know if that was possible but he was stalling; he really didn't want to make this Vow.

"It doesn't work that way! Gods, how are you still so fucking clueless about our world? If either of us die the Vow breaks. I just want to be sure that you're not going to try and weasel out of your end of the bargain." Draco said. Harry watched him for a long time, breathing heavy. He knew this was stupid…he should just go back to the tent and forget this ever happened. But the locations were key…and now that they had the sword they could really destroy them and be done with all of this.

"You think our chances are that high? That we have to make a Vow?" Harry asked. He didnt know why it mattered but suddenly he was holding his breath and waiting for Dracos answer as if it was the most important thing right now. Draco seemed surprised for one second but then composed himself, sliding back into his usual smirk.

"I think they'll be a lot higher if you know where the fucking things are." Draco said angrily. Harry released his breath in a loud sigh.

Harry tightened his jaw but kept his eyes focused on Draco's. He shivered as a cold wind swept through the clearing; bad help was better than none. He took a deep breath and nodded once.

"Good choice." Draco said with a smirk. "I have to pick up my wand for this, there's a spell I have to do since we don't have a Bonder." Harry nodded again and Draco bent down and picked up his wand. Harry couldn't help flinching to raise his wand but he stopped himself. Draco held out his hand and Harry stared at it. "You have to hold it."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said, stepping forward and grasping Draco's hand. Draco muttered something under his breath and then the wand was floating on its own, hovering over their clasped hands.

"Do you, Harry Potter, promise to work as my slave when the war is over if I tell you the Horcrux locations?" Draco asked, staring at Harry's face.

Harry sighed and looked up from their hands, meeting Draco's eyes again. "I do." A rope of fire came out of the wand, wrapping itself around both of their hands as if tying them together. Then the wand tapped down and Draco grabbed it, smirking at Harry as the red light faded.

"See? That's wasn't so hard." Draco said. Harry just held his gaze, an internal battle raging about whether he's done the right thing or not. "Now about those Horcruxes…."

SIX MONTHS LATER

It was an odd sensation to wake up and rise from bed, leaving your body behind you. Weirdly enough Harry wondered if this was how Professor Binns had felt before he felt his panic rising that the same was happening to him. He had just enough time to look down at his thankfully still breathing body before the scenery around him started to blur and fade. In a panic he looked around the room wondering why no one was there while he died slowly. Blackness took over and he braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut and automatically reaching for him wand.

When he didn't feel it in his pocket his eyes automatically snapped open and confusion replaced his fear. He was no longer in the bedroom where his body was laying, but in someone's office at the Ministry. Slowly realizing that maybe he hadn't been dying, he took this moment to try and bet his thoughts together. The last thing he remembered was walking through the Great Hall while everyone was tending to their wounds and mourning their loved ones. He had left the hall, intending to find Draco and to ask if he'd have time to get him affairs in order and say good bye before he had to make good on his end of their deal. But he never found Draco…at least he didn't think so because the next thing he remembers after that is waking up and stepping out of his own body.

Suddenly the door was opening and Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. Draco Malfoy had just walked into the office. He shut the door behind him and looked up, shouting and dropping the papers he was holding. "Fucking hell, Potter!" He exclaimed while he really took in what he was seeing. His eyebrows slowly dropped in confusion as he moved around to his desk. He was about to say something else when the door of his office opened again. A nervous looking boy walked right through Harry and up to the desk.

"The Head of-" he started but Draco raised his hand to stop him.

"Cancel everything I have planned for today."

"But sir-"

"Do it!" Draco snapped and the boy hurried out of the room, right through Harry again. Draco's eyes narrowed even more as he looked at Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"You tell me! I just woke up and stepped out of my body like yesterday's clothes! And before I could fully process that I was—I don't even know what to call it! Transferred here? Apperated? The last thing I remember is leaving the Great Hall to come find you, to ask about that stupid Vow. What did you do to me?"

"Fuck you, Potter! Why does it have to be that I did this to you?"

"Oh yeah, because you would never do something like this, right?" Harry asked sarcastically. "You forced me into that stupid Vow, you were the one I was coming to find and now you're the only one that can see me. But you're right, there's no way this could be your fault."

Rolled his eyes dramatically and stood up. "I don't care what happened to you and I don't know why you appeared here but you are leaving right now. I don't have to sit here and listen to this shit."  
Shaking his head Harry turned on the spot, but he opened his eyes and saw Draco and his office still. He tried again but the same thing happened. "Well this is just fucking great, I don't have any magic!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Then walk through the fucking door! I don't care how you leave!" Draco shouted back. Harry sighed loudly wishing he could curse Draco and he turned towards the door, moving easily through it. He stormed down the corridor passing through people and not even thinking twice about it. He arrived to the lifts and was just about to step into one when everything went blurry and dark again and he opened his eyes to find himself once again in Draco's office.

"What the hell?" he asked more to himself, but it was enough to make Draco look up from his desk.

"What the hell are you doing back?"

"I can't leave! I got as far as the lifts when I was suddenly in here again!" Harry said. He couldn't even make himself sound angry because he was so confused.

"Well then I'm not staying here. I'll come back to work when you figure this out and leave my office." Draco said.

"How the hell am I-" But before he could utter another sound Draco had Disapperated. "Fuck!" Harry swore, aiming a kick at the desk. His foot sunk into it with unsatisfying silence. He turned towards the door to try and leave again when his surroundings blurred. He tried to grip the door to stay put but the handle just kept slipping though his hands. The darkness enveloped him and within seconds he was in the last place he ever wanted to see again: the Manor. Draco had his back to him and Harry cleared his throat. "I told you this had something to do with you." Harry said. His mouth twitched up at the jump Draco did when hearing his voice behind him. He turned around and was holding a book.

"Apparently Unbreakable Vow's are stronger than I thought."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Draco sighed. "My father is in Azkaban for this. He attacked you when you came to find me after the battle. He intended to kill you but he was using my mother's wand and it didn't work right. That's why you're in a coma."

"What does this have to do with this?" Harry asked, putting his hand halfway into the wall.  
Draco shrugged. "The Vow had to be carried out."

"Oh good! Let me start walking though things, maybe eventually I'll absorb the dust around here."

"Fuck you! You wanted an explanation and I'm giving you one." Draco snapped. Harry met his eyes and realized that this technically wasn't Draco's fault.

"So…what do we do now?" Harry asked more gently.

"We?" Draco raised his eyebrows with the question.

"You're the only one that can see me, so you're the only one that can help me."

"And what the hell makes you think I want to do that?"

Harry shrugged. "You would lose your new shadow and I'd be able to fulfill my end of the deal."

He hated saying it, agreeing once again to be Draco's slave but he needed to get back into his body and Draco was the only one that could help him.

Draco watched him for a long time while he considered it. "Fine." He finally agreed. "We need to go to the library.

"The Hogwarts library? Seriously?" Harry asked, looking around at the familiar setting. "Isn't there a public library or something?"

"This is it." Draco said, weaving through the empty tables. The school would be opening in September like always and there were only a few things left to finish.

"Where do people get information after they graduate?"

"They write to the headmaster for permission to visit the school. It's not a hard concept, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything back. They walked back to the restricted section and Draco just walked in.

"Don't we need a note?" Harry asked.

"Potter…are you fucking serious right now?" Draco asked, the corner of his mouth pulled up in amusement. Harry felt his stomach drop a bit which he attributed to his embarrassment at asking something so stupid. Draco pulled a book off the shelf and started looking though it silently. After a moment he looked up at Harry and cleared his throat. "Well, don't let me stop you from helping!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and swiped his hand through the books closest to him. He brought his hand up to his face as if holding an imaginary book. "Oh yeah, this looks like a good one! Where do I even start?" Harry exclaimed sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes and continued looking through the book he had. Time moved along slowly in silence. Two hours later they had no information and a stack of books waist high. "Are you sure it's not in your library at the Manor?" Harry finally asked. As boring as research was, watching someone else do research was even worse.

"No. I've read almost every book in there and there is nothing on killing spells that aren't one of the Unforgivables." Draco answered not looking up. Harry didn't know any other ones existed besides those three but he kept that to himself.

Instead he said, "You know who has a better collection than this? Hermione." He remembered all the banned books she'd snuck out of Dumbledore's office and knew there would be an answer there.

"And how the hell does that help me?"Draco asked.

"She is my friend, you know. We can go ask her to look through them."

Draco put on a sarcastic smile. "Hey! Remember me? I teased your boyfriend relentlessly and called you the worst name possible in our world but your comatose friend's soul is following me so if I could look through your library for an answer that would be fantastic."

Harry just blinked back trying to hide his amusement. "Hermione is not one to hold grudges. And you don't have to mention me. Just tell her that you need something for work and you know she'd have what you were looking for."

"That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"She has the banned books that they can't even put here, the ones from the headmaster's office." Harry said. He knew Draco wouldn't be able to resist seeing those and he was proved right when Draco looked up with an excited grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Potter?" Draco asked. He waved his wand and the books soared back to their spots on the shelves. They left the restricted area and were about to leave the library when someone walked in and almost bumped into Draco.

"Watch where you're going, Death Eater." Harry recognized this person from a year lower than his but he couldn't think of his name.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Filth like you walking through these halls!" the man said louder. Harry shouted a protest but only Draco glanced his way. Without saying anything else Draco pushed passed him and stormed into the hall. Harry followed quickly.

"Why didn't you curse him? He can't say that shit!"

Draco looked over at Harry surprised but shook his head. "Potter, if I attacked every person that talked to me like that I'd be in Azkaban right now."

Harry stopped short and furrowed his brows. "Does it happen that often?"

"Can we just get to your friend's house please?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry's question. Once off the school grounds Draco Apperated to the address Harry had given him and shortly after Harry followed. Draco walked up and knocked on the door. Hermione answered looking surprised.

"Wh—What are you doing here?"

"I know this is weird but…I have something, a project for work and I was wondering if I could look through your books." Draco asked. Harry was surprised to hear him ask so nicely. Hermione seemed surprised as well but she recovered quickly and was about to let him in when Ron came to the door.

"Who is—what the hell are you doing here?"

"He needs to use our-" Hermione started but Ron interrupted her.

"No! We're not going to help him! You can leave now, and don't come back here." Ron said angrily and he slammed the door shut.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out before walking off the porch. "Great fucking idea, Potter."

"Wait!" Harry said catching up and getting in front of him. "Wait one second." He said and looked at the door. Draco was watching him impatiently when the door opened again and Hermione hurried out.

"I'm glad I caught you. Ron leaves for work at nine in the morning. Come over after that and you can look as long as you need to." She said. Draco just blinked.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry said, nudging Draco even though his hand went right through him.

"Thank you, Hermione." Draco said, and his cheeks flushed the smallest hint of pink when he said her name. A wide smile broke over her face and she hurried into the house before Ron figured out what she was doing. They stood there awkwardly for a moment while Harry watched Draco process what just happened.

"Sorry about Ron, by the way." Harry said when they still hadn't left.

"He deserves to hold onto some anger." Draco shrugged. Harry's stomach dropped again but this time he hadn't said anything stupid. He looked back up at Draco and then away quickly when he accidently made eye contact. Was Draco the reason his stomach kept flipping around? He shook his head to lose the thought and vowed to be more careful about where he looked from now on.

As Harry was just a soul wandering about he didn't need to sleep and the night passed in agonizing slowness. By the time Draco got up Harry was eager to get going. "If we leave at exactly nine we can-"

"No, I have something to do first."

"What? What could be more important than this?" Harry asked.

Draco threw him a glare. "I usually like to do this alone every Friday morning, but as that's not an option listen carefully. I'm going to Apperate there and when you get there I want you to stay back, just wait near the tree for me."

"The tree? Where the hell are we going?" Harry asked but instead of answering Draco turned on the spot. Harry waited for the now familiar scenery shift and he opened his eyes to find they were in a meadow. Knee high flowers were swaying slightly with the wind. Harry spotted the tree and headed towards it when he looked over to see what Draco was doing. Harry's stomach dropped in the most unpleasant way and even though he didn't have a body he could feel the numbness spread through his legs. Draco was kneeling on the grass beside a gravestone that could only be his mother's. Harry remembered visiting his parents and sadness welled up heavy in his chest. He remembered liking that Hermione was with him, that he didn't have to do it alone. Ignoring Draco's warning Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco. Draco looked over but he didn't say anything, turning back to the gravestone.

Not knowing what came over him, Harry slid his hand across the ground and grabbed Draco's. He looked down at his hand, his fingers bent just enough to look like they were holding hands but Harry couldn't feel a thing. The sadness in his chest swelled to an almost crushing amount; he was consumed with a sudden longing to just feel it: Draco's pale fingers wrapped in his own, his skin touching Harry's, Harry's touch offering the comfort he couldn't express with his voice. Suddenly Draco raised his hand and wiped away a single tear that had spilled from his lid.

"Let's go," he said, standing and moving away from the gravestone. Harry sighed realizing that Draco had probably been completely unaware that Harry had been touching him. By the time they got to Hermione's it was just after ten. She led Draco to their library after a short greeting and left him to look around.

"The books I was telling you about are up in that corner." Harry said pointing. He watched Draco move across the room and stretch up to reach them, pulling several down before sitting on the small couch in the room. Draco had just opened the first book when the doorbell rang. "I'm going to see who's here." Harry said, moving through the walls to the sitting room. When he got there Ginny was sitting on the couch.

"I think it's time, Hermione. How long can I leave him like that?"

"Ginny, you can't give up yet!" Hermione said. She sounded scared, desperate to make Ginny understand. Harry felt a little panicked just listening.

"Hermione it's been six months! I can't keep looking at him just lying there! I'm going to tell them to stop the potion that's keeping him alive. We all have to move on." Ginny stood up and went to the door.

"Ginny, please!" Hermione begged.

"I didn't come here for your permission!" Ginny snapped and she stormed off. Hermione sank on the couch, silent tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she got up quickly and hurried to the library, Harry close behind her.

"I have to go see Ron, you can stay and keep looking. I'll be back soon."

"Oh…are you alright?" Draco asked, thrown off by her sudden distress.

"Yes, I'll be right back." She said and she left before Draco could say anything else.

"What happened?" Draco asked Harry, who was just processing everything he'd heard.

"I'm not being kept alive because of the Vow. I mean, that might be why you can see me but-"

"Potter! What's happening?"

"I'm alive as much as I am because of some potion Ginny is giving me. She came over here to tell Hermione that she's stopping it because there's no point anymore."

"So that means…." Draco started but his voice drifted off as their eyes met. They both knew what that meant. "Fuck!" Draco swore and tossed down the book he was holding, picking up the next one and frantically flipping through the pages. Harry felt useless just standing there, his frustration growing that he couldn't do something to help. He paced around which made Draco angrier so he stopped and stood against the wall just waiting, listening for when Hermione would come back. Something about her still being gone was giving Harry a bad feeling. "Here!" Draco suddenly shouted and Harry jumped, hurrying over to see. "I'm sure this is the one he used. We have to get to your body; you have to be laying in it when I say the counter spell." Draco dropped the book and Apperated in front of Harry's house.

"It'll be open." He said and Draco burst into the house. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all turned and stared at him.

"Don't stop the potion; I know how to save him."

"What the hell are you doing here?" "How do you know about that?" Ron and Ginny asked together. Hermione just stared wide eyed.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but his soul is out, following me around. We figured out-"

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Ron shouted. Draco turned to Harry desperately.

"Remind them about going to Lovegood's and blowing the place up with that stupid horn." Harry said. Draco repeated this and they both looked to the place Draco had looked.

"This is stupid. I'm going to end this." Ginny said, storming up the stairs.

"Stop her!" Draco and Harry both shouted. They all ran up the stairs and Ginny was about to pull the IV line when Hermione stunned her. There was one second where everyone just froze and stared at her, but it passed quickly and Harry laid down into his body. Suddenly Ginny was waking up and before she could be stopped she gripped the line and pulled. "No!" Draco yelled and he pushed his way into the room, waving his wand and shouting the counter curse. Harry lay perfectly still with his eyes locked on Draco's. Suddenly everything started going black and he slipped into unconsciousness.

His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. He sat up and this time when he looked at the bed it was empty.

"Oh Harry! He saved you!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him.

"I hate to admit it, mate, but Malfoy came through." Ron said shrugging.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked but he was ignored.

"To think the answer was in our house the whole time! Ron, I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging Harry again much harder. His mind was spinning trying to process everything they were saying to him.

"We have some bad news, though." Ron said and Harry tilted his head towards him wondering what else they were going to throw at him. "Ginny ran off with someone else…I guess that's why she was suddenly going to stop the potion."

"She wanted to stop it?" Harry asked, but he wasn't really surprised. He realized that he hadn't actually spent time with Ginny since their sixth year and now that he was thinking about it he didn't really want to anymore anyways.

"I'm going to start dinner, we should celebrate!" Hermione said and she hurried from the room. Harry looked at the bedside table and saw the hawthorn wand laying there.

"I'm going to actually return this before we eat." Harry said. Ron shrugged and mentioned something about helping Hermione with dinner. He got dressed, put the wand in his pocket and Apperated to the Manor. He walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. He was about to knock again when the door swung open. Draco looked surprised to see him. "Can I come in?" Harry asked when Draco didn't say anything. He moved aside and Harry walked into the house.

"What are you doing here?" Draco finally asked.

"I came to return this; I think it's long overdue." Harry said holding up the wand. Draco just stared at it. "They told me that you helped save me. I wanted to say thanks."

"They told you?" Draco asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, when I woke up. Why did you leave so quickly? I could have return this there, you could have stayed for dinner or something since you saved me."

"They told you?" Draco asked again and Harry's brows furrowed. "You don't remember anything?"

"Just trying to find you before and I was attacked…and I just woke up. Is there something else?" Harry asked. He was sure that was everything that had happened. "I mean, I remember your father if that's what you mean." Harry shrugged.

"No." Draco said shortly. "I'll take my wand and you can go." More confused than ever Harry held out the wand and Draco reached for it, touching Harry's hand as he did. Harry felt an electric shock run through his arm and then his whole body. Suddenly images were crashing on his brain; Draco's office, staying at the Manor, the gravestone in the meadow, and the mad rush to get his soul back to his body. Harry gasped and met Draco's eyes. The wand fell from his hand and he twisted it, lacing his fingers into Draco's and gripping it tightly. "I felt you, that day at the gravestone. Not physically, but I felt it." Draco whispered. Harry suddenly pulled his arm so Draco stumbled into him and Harry brought his lips to Draco's. They were still for one second before lust took over. Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head while Harry gripped his waist, bringing him even closer as their kiss deepened.

Harry moaned at the feel of Draco's tongue on his and he needed more. He pulled away long enough to remove Draco's shirt, pushing him back against the couch arm. He pulled his own shirt off and they kissed again, hands moving over bare chests, backs and stomachs. Harry began unbuckling Draco's belt who responded by moaning loudly in Harry's mouth. Harry's cock got much harder at the sound and he had to pull away again to take off his own pants and boxers before taking Draco's off all in one go.

"Fuck!" Draco swore, hopping onto the arm of the couch and pulling Harry close with his legs. Harry waved his wand and lube coated his cock, waving it again for Draco's entrance. Harry positioned himself and paused, trying to get a better grip on Draco's hips. "Harry, please!" Draco moaned into the nape of his neck. Goose bumps erupted all over Harry's body and he pushed forward, entering the tight heat slowly as Draco's teeth closed around Harry's skin. Harry moaned at the pain and pleasure that he felt, pausing again inside Draco so that he could get used to the fullness. When Draco released Harry's neck and moved back to his mouth Harry started to move, pushing in and out of Draco while they kissed sloppily. It was like nothing Harry had ever felt before, a flood of lust coursing through him and a desire to get closer and closer to Draco. Harry scooted him forward just a bit and pushed up harder, hitting that spot. "Fuck, Harry! Yes!"

The sound of his first name leaving Harry's along with groans and moans was driving him crazy and he moved even faster. Holding a fistful of Harry's hair in one hand Draco brought the other between them and began to stroke himself, using his precome as a lubricant. "Fuck yes!" Harry moaned at the sight, and he kissed Draco again bringing their bodies closer. And suddenly the wave crashed. Harry shouted and arched his back as he came into Draco, squeezing his hips with a strength he knew would leave bruises. And then Draco was coming, his head pressed into Harry's chest as come coated their stomachs. When he was done he stayed against Harry's chest, breathing heavy. Harry's head was resting on Draco's, his heavy breaths ruffling Draco's hair. When Harry caught his breath he eased out of Draco and helped him stand up.

"I knew you weren't alive because of the Vow."

"What? You mean before we found out about the potion?"

Draco nodded. "I read it in that book I had…the moment you took my wand from me and it became yours, the Vow was broken. When the casting wand no longer belongs to the castor it breaks."

"When were you planning on telling me that?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged with a sly look on his face. "Maybe after you cleaned the pool." He grinned.

"You have a pool?" Harry asked, grinning back. Draco nodded and reading his mind had already started for the back of the house. Harry grinned even wider and followed, wondering vaguely if Hermione would save him some leftovers.


End file.
